Birthday Pigout
by Fenixwings
Summary: Suppi's having a birthday with food and Kero's coming...


**Birthday Pigout**   
Suppi-Chan sat at a small wooden desk making a list. He paused between items to think. Then at the end he wrote a list of names.   
"Let's see...one more..."   
Suppi jotted down the last name. Then pulled out a stack of envelopes, and cards out of a drawer and an address book from a shelf of the desk. He carefully printed the names and addresses on the envelopes. Then he stuffed them with the beautifully decorated cards.   
That night he delivered them secretly so only the people on the list would see them. Then he flew back to the desk and flew into a shelf. He pulled a soft blanket over his head and went to sleep. 

* * *

  
Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She pushed the snooze button and went back to sleep. Then she heard her father's voice.   
"Sakura! Breakfast!"   
"Coming!" answered Sakura.   
She quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. She ate most of it and brought the rest to her room. Kero was still sleeping in his drawer. She shook the drawer to wake him but it didn't work so she waved some food in front of his face with a fork. Kero's nose twitched. He sat up and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw the food, he dived at it and gobbled it down.   
"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kero.   
Sakura stared at him in disbelief. She brought the dirty dishes back down to the kitchen, washed them, put them away and ran back upstairs.   
"You know...if Touya and dad could see you, I wouldn't be bringing YOUR dishes down."   
Briinnnggggg!!!! Sakura picked up her portable phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Sakura!"   
"Tomoyo?"   
"Yeah. Guess what?"   
"What?"   
"I'm going to a party!"   
"Who's?"   
"Didn't you get an invitation?"   
"Huh? Where?" Sakura asked. She looked around the room.   
"Well...mine was on my desk."   
"Hmm...Let me check."   
Sakura put down the phone. She glanced at her desk. There was nothing there. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was an envelope taped to the window. Suddenly the wind began to pick up. Sakura raced to the window and opened it. The envelope flew off the window and was blown down the street.   
"Oh no.....be back in a second Tomoyo!" said Sakura.   
Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as she could, put on her skates, and dashed out the door. The envelope was headed to the park. Sakura skated after it. She followed it down a path through the trees. It hooked itself onto a branch.   
"O key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand the force ignite. RELEASE!"   
Sakura's key transformed into her staff.   
"Float! Release and dispel!"   
A pink bubble surrounded Sakura. She floated up to the envelope and yanked at it. It wouldn't budge.   
"Oh! Sword! Release and dispel!"   
Her staff transformed into a sword. She cut off the branch holding the envelope and grabbed it.   
"Finally!" said Sakura exasperated.   
She slowly skated home clutching the envelope. She skated back down the road out of the park and along the sidewalk. When she got home her father wasn't there and Touya was sitting at the kitchen table eating pudding. She went to the fridge and grabbed two puddings out.   
"You know, you shouldn't eat so much. Your mouth will grow twice the size it all ready is," said Touya.   
"Grrrrr...Where's Dad?" asked Sakura.   
"He went on a field trip with his class."   
"Oh. In the summer?"   
"I don't know."   
"OK."   
She walked upstairs with the pudding. Kero was waiting at the door.   
"PUDDING!" yelled Kero at the top of his lungs.   
Sakura dropped the pudding into his hands along with a spoon. Kero smacked his lips and dug in. Sakura stared at him.   
"Didn't you just eat breakfast?" she asked.   
"That was at least an hour ago," said Kero.   
"You mean five minutes ago,"   
"That long already?"   
"OH! I almost forgot!"   
Sakura opened the envelope she was holding. Inside was an invitation. It read: 

¤You're Invited¤ 

to Suppi-Chan's Birthday

July 15 at

Tomoyo Daidouji's home

Cake, Cookies, games, and fun!

R.S.V.P. by July 10

Suppi-Chan

"Cake???? Cookies??? Takoyaki????" asked Kero.   
"Yeah....I don't think it said anything about Takoyaki but YOU can only go with me if you don't get into trouble by the 10th. Got it?"   
"Of course Sakura! No trouble from me!" said Kero.   
Kero flew over to the T.V. and turned on his video game.   
"The last time Suppi wrote, he sent me a score that beat my driving time!!!!!! I'll beat him even if it takes ALL week!!!!"   
"Well it's the second week of summer vacation. We have one week until the RSVP date. So you have seven days to keep out of trouble. I'm going over with Tomoyo and Syaoran to the amusement park. Stay out of trouble Kero. Ahhhh!!! I'm going to be late!!!!!!"   
Sakura ran down the stairs and out the door. Touya stared at her and then left for work.   
"And it isn't even a school day," said Kero. He turned his attention back to the game. 

Sakura hurried over to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo and Syaoran were waiting outside the gate.   
"Sorry I'm late," said Sakura.   
"That's okay," said Tomoyo. 

They walked to the amusement park. Sakura and Tomoyo talked while Syaoran walked next to them in silence. When they got there, they stopped at some flag poles. 

"Remember. If we get split up, and can't find each other, we'll meet here at the flag poles at the front of the park," said Tomoyo.   
"Okay," said Sakura and Syaoran together.   
"What ride should we go on first?" asked Sakura.   
"You know, Syaoran still hasn't gone on that one ride..." whispered Tomoyo.   
"Okay!"   
Syaoran stared at them suspiciously.   
"We'll go on that one!" said Sakura pointing to the ride that had small chairs that swung them around.   
"HUH????" said Syaoran. 

They lined up to go on the ride. When it was their turn, Syaoran mysteriously ended up next to Sakura. Tomoyo was behind them, with her camera ready. The ride lasted for about five minutes. Then they got off and Tomoyo chose a ride. She pointed to the bumper cars. Tomoyo decided not to go on in case a bump ruined her camera, so once again Sakura went with Syaoran. They went onto the blue, number seven car. They fastened the seat belts, and waited for the cars to start. Syaoran was on the driver's seat. When the ride started, he was too busy trying to figure out how the steering wheel worked, so Sakura pushed the pedal down. Then, they went on a roller coaster. The seats were bigger on this one and could fit three people a seat. Tomoyo had hoped to sit behind them and possibly record but that was not an option. After the ride, they went to the snack stand. 

"So, what do you guys want?" asked Sakura.   
"I don't know," said Syaoran.   
"Why don't we just get a sub sandwich and share it?" suggested Tomoyo.   
"Okay!" said Sakura. 

Sakura walked over to the snack stand and was about to order but Syaoran decided to pay instead. They walked over to one of the nearby tables and sat down waiting for the sandwich. 

"What should we do later?" asked Tomoyo.   
"I heard there was a scavenger hunt at the ferris wheel," said Sakura.   
"I'll get a show listing from the information booth," volunteered Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo walked over to a small booth next to the snack stand. A waiter was coming with their lunch.   
"Hey Squirt. Here's your sandwich."   
"Touya?????? You work here too??? You work almost everywhere," said Sakura.   
"Yeah, well here's your sandwich. You really shouldn't eat all that. Your mouth is going to grow even bigger than it already is," said Touya. He walked back to the stand with the tray sniggering. The sandwich was already split into three pieces. Sakura handed out the pieces. Tomoyo just got back and opened the brochure.   
"A scavenger hunt will be held at the ferris wheel at 3:30 today and tomorrow, the 4th. A fireworks show will be held in the front at 9:00 today and tomorrow. We have a lot to do today. It's about 12:15 right now. We have a while before the scavenger hunt. Why don't we go get some souvenirs," said Tomoyo. 

"Yeah. I need to get something special," said Sakura.   
"That sounds good," said Tomoyo.   
"What do you think Syaoran?" asked Sakura.   
"Fine with me," replied Syaoran.   
"Okay. The souvenir shop is over there." said Tomoyo pointing to a small shop by the merry go round.   
They hurried over to the little shop. They all went in different directions looking for different things. Tomoyo got a pair of earrings. Syaoran found a hat that he liked. Sakura got a beautiful gold colored necklace with the letter S for the pendant and a small stuffed sheep.   
"Tomoyo? What time is it?" asked Sakura.   
"It's about 3:20 right now. We better get to the ferris wheel," said Tomoyo.   
"Okay," said Sakura and Syaoran together.   
When they go there, the scavenger hunt was about to start. Hundreds of kids were crowded around a small stage next to the ferris wheel. The people on the stage started out by saying the rules of the hunt. Items were hidden and sold in the shops. Then, lists were passed out. All of the lists were different. Theirs read: 

Scavenger Hunt

Sunglasses

Cotton Candy

Postcard

Stuffed Animal

Key

Chain

Hair band

Watch

Cookie

Globe Key chain

Japanese Flag

"Let's see...I have a key and the stuffed animal," said Sakura.   
"I have the sunglasses," said Tomoyo.   
"I have a watch," said Syaoran.   
"So all we need to get is the cotton candy, postcard, chain, hair band, cookie, key chain, and flag," said Sakura.   
"We might have to buy some of the items even though this is a hunt, so here's some money," said Tomoyo handing them some money from her "hidden bag".   
"We should look around before we spend anything," said Syaoran.   
"Good idea. Should we split up?" asked Sakura.   
"We could cover more ground that way," replied Syaoran.   
"Okay. We'll meet back here at 4:00," said Tomoyo.   
She gave Sakura a wrist watch and took another out for herself. They went in different directions to look for items. Sakura went towards the roller coaster. She looked around in the bushes and in the shops. In one of the bushes next to the shop, there was a Japanese flag. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Then she went into the shop and bought a postcard. Syaoran went towards the bumper cars. He wasn't having any trouble at all finding anything. He found a chain on the floor. Unfortunately, that was all he found. Tomoyo had gone towards the merry go round. She was having an easy time spotting things. She saw a rainbow hair band on a tree. She picked it off with a hook attached to a stick that she had in her bag. She stuffed both items back into her bag. Then she checked her watch. It was almost time to meet the others at the stage. She started to head back. Sakura and Syaoran were also heading back. Sakura got there first, followed by Syaoran and Tomoyo.   
"I found the flag and I decided to buy the postcard," said Sakura.   
"I found the chain," said Syaoran.   
"I found the hair band. That just leaves the cotton candy, cookie, and key chain," said Tomoyo.   
"The shop over there had some good stuff. Maybe they have the rest of the items," said Sakura.   
"I'll look for the key chain. You and Tomoyo can buy the cotton candy and cookie from the food shop over there," said Syaoran.   
"Okay!" said Tomoyo.   
Syaoran found the key chain he was looking for but had to wait through the long line of other searchers who probably had the key chain on their list as well. Tomoyo and Sakura had the same problem. When they finally got through the line, they met up with Syaoran at the shop. He had just finished paying the cashier. They checked the list once more.   
"We have everything!" yelled Sakura.   
They hurried over to the stage and showed the hosts the items. They had won! They were the first to get all of the items on the list. Each of them got unlimited ride passes for the rest of the day and tomorrow. They also got free ice cream coupons. They went to the ice cream stand and had popsicles. They sat down on a bench next to the merry go round for a while so they could rest their stomachs. By now, it was 4:30.   
"Boy what a day," said Sakura.   
"Yeah. You better get Kero something. He's not going to be very happy later," warned Tomoyo.   
"Yup. Kero! The Stuffed Bottomless Pit!" said Syaoran.   
"Should we go home for a rest?" asked Tomoyo.   
"That would be great! We can have tea and cake at my house," said Sakura.   
They left the amusement park, went past Tomoyo's mansion, and over to Sakura's house. Touya was gone and Sakura's father wasn't there either.   
"Do you need any help, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.   
"That would be great but you're guests," said Sakura.   
"That's okay," said Syaoran.   
Tomoyo waited out in the living room. Sakura got the tea ready while Syaoran pulled the cakes out of the fridge.   
"Take a pudding out too."   
"Why?"   
"I'm going to give it to Kero before he does another one of his sneak attacks."   
"Oh."   
"Yeah. You can take the tea and cake out while I take the pudding to the danger zone."   
"Okay."   
Syaoran took the cakes and tea to the living room while Sakura went upstairs with the pudding. She twisted the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. Kero was STILL playing his video game. She put the pudding next to him. She walked back to the door and closed it. It was open long enough for her to over hear Kero mutter "Must beat Suppi...".   
They ate the cake and watched a movie. After they finished they were still hungry so Sakura popped some popcorn. When they finished the movie, it was about 6:00. Sakura went to the kitchen to make dinner. She made spaghetti. After dinner, they watched another movie. By the time it was over, Sakura's father had gotten home from his trip and had some spaghetti. It was also time for them to leave for the fireworks show. They waited for Sakura's dad who wanted to take pictures. They got there really early and got front row seats. The fireworks were beautiful. It seemed to go on forever. Then the fireworks ended. 

"Over already?" asked Sakura.   
Sakura left with her father to go home, Tomoyo left with her bodyguards, while Syaoran walked home by himself. 

* * *

  
For the next few days, Sakura stayed home. Touya continued his job at the amusement park while their dad went to the university to help out with something. Sakura got up after several calls from her dad before he left. She got up, changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She had pancakes. Kero wasn't as sleepy as yesterday and smelled the food immediately. He quietly went down the stairs to check if Touya and Sakura's dad was gone. He looked in all of the directions. It looked safe so he went straight to the kitchen. Sakura was just about finished.   
"Good morning, Sakura! You weren't about to eat those pancakes without me were you?" asked Kero.   
"Ahhhhh!!! Umm...of course not Kero. Here's yours," said Sakura.   
"Hmm...your stack is bigger!" said Kero.   
"Fine."   
Sakura gave Kero another pancake. He smiled, stabbed the pancake with the fork and shoved it in his mouth. Sakura stared at him, then finished her pancakes. When Kero finished he put the dishes in the sink and even washed them! He dried them and put the away, sparkly clean. Then he flew upstairs to start up his video game. Sakura sat there, wide-eyed for a moment, then went over to the sink to clean her dishes and put them away. 

"Must be the pudding he had yesterday," joked Sakura. 

Sakura went back upstairs to read a book she had borrowed from Tomoyo. It was Robin Hood. She started to read it on her bed. Kero's video game making noises in the background. She had just finished the first chapter when she heard Kero yell. She glanced over to the t.v. He had obviously given up the racing game and started Zylon Warrior video game again. She sighed and continued reading. She could imagine the story in her mind. She could see what was going on as she read. The noises from the game and Kero's yells made the images disappear. Sakura decided to go back down to the kitchen and read there. Just then, Touya came in. 

"Hey, Squirt. What's for lunch?" he asked.   
"I'll get to it," replied Sakura. 

She put her book down on the table and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches. When she finished, she placed one in front of Touya. He wrapped it in a napkin and went back out for work. Sakura gave up trying to find a quiet place to read and decided to watch Kero instead. WAS SHE CRAZY?!?!?!?!?! No. Just incredibly bored. Kero was doing pretty good. He was on the 20th level when she came in. She sat down next to Kero. She watched him push the buttons with his tiny paws. It was kind of funny watching him push the buttons that were larger than his paws when they were no bigger that her pinky. She sighed and placed a sandwich next to him. He didn't even bother looking away from the screen and grabbed the sandwich. 

"Thanks, Sakura! It Touya and your dad are gone, I'll go down and wash it," said Kero.   
"You're welcome," said Sakura.   
Kero finished his sandwich and actually paused his game! Then he flew downstairs with his dish. Sakura could hear the sink turn on, scrubbing, and the squeak of a clean dish. Then she heard a small clink. Kero flew back upstairs, unpaused the game and continued to play.   
The rest of Sakura's days were like this. Kero was extra nice and had done his dishes for 6 days straight. Tomorrow was the R.S.V.P. date. 


End file.
